Home Videos
by kimmykazoo
Summary: The Uzumaki Family stumble upon old home videos while unpacking. Naruhina fluff and Himawari and Boruto moments! 3 My first fan-fiction... I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does! :D Post Naruto The Last. Pre Naruto Gaiden. Please no flame and please like and comment! It's my very first! One-Shot.


"Okay, dinner's ready!" Hinata called as she wiped her hands on a dish rag. She instantly heard 3 pairs of feet scurrying down the hall. The voices of her family echoed around the house.

"Ha, ha! Imma beat you to the kitchen, Papa!"

"Boruto, you're gonna trip on that toy!"

"Eh?! Hey, that's cheating, liar!"

"Hah! Come on, Hima-chan! We can make it!"

"Papa, Boruto is-"

"Sneak attack, 'dattebasa!"

"Hey! Jumping on people's back is dangerous, 'dattebayo!"

Hinata counted down in the back of her mind, _"Three, two, one."_

In bounded Naruto with a eight year old on his back and a five year old in clutched in his arms. The three of them were chattering about and running around in circles. Naruto and Himawari running away from Boruto, and Boruto trying to catch his father.

Hinata smiled and clapped loudly twice and instantly the little family stopped. Boruto slammed into Naruto's legs, causing him to lose balance and nearly fall over with Himawari.

"I'm hoping you finished unpacking."

Her husband gave a grin and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh… Well, we _sorta_ unpacked…"

Hinata looked over at Boruto. He jumped and looked at his feet. He already knew what that look meant. Hinata would have a soft smile playing on her lips but her eyes would be stern. It meant either he was in trouble or he needed to tell her the truth, **ASAP**.

"Uhm… well, we _did_ unpack our toys like papa said… Er… But we sorta started playing with Himawari's toys and made a…"

"A mess, mama! A **big** mess! Papa was the evil man trying to take Ume-hime from her castle! But onii-chan was the big hero and defeated Papa!" Himawari exclaimed, her arms outstretched towards her mother.

 _"_ _So cute… so cute…"_ Naruto and Hinata thought as they gazed lovingly at their daughter.

Hinata picked up the little girl and pinched the end of her nose softly. "I'm glad you had fun, Hima-chan. However," she looked at Naruto sternly as he tried to avert her all seeing eyes. "I said to unpack and put the toys and clothes _away_. Mama needs help sometimes around the house."

"I can't say no to these kids, Hinata-chan. I mean, just _look_!" He picked up Boruto from his armpits and held him out towards his beloved wife. "We made some pretty cute babies." Boruto gave his best innocent smile. Himawari smiled up at Hinata sweetly, her eyes sparkling.

Hinata sighed in defeat. "Yes, our children are very adorable. But I still need you to clean up that mess. I'm guessing the videotapes are still in the boxes…"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "What if I said they were... "

"Well, we won't be eating dinner until the mess is cleaned and we finish unpacking."

"Eh… I can always make a kage bunshin! They can clean up the mess and unpack the videos!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata held up a finger and shook it towards the blonde shinobi. "We can't be cheating, Naruto-kun. We have to set examples."

Naruto pouted and put Boruto down. "It's not cheating. It's an efficient way of getting things done faster without actually doing it."

Hinata put a hand on her hip and smirked at Naruto. He looked away and grumbled under his breath, "Okay, it's cheating…"

She kissed him on the cheek and he looked at her with soft eyes. He loved her so much… He still couldn't believe he managed to get someone as perfect as his Hinata.

"Okay, Hima-chan. You and Boruto-kun clean up the mess real quick. I am counting on you!" Naruto took the little girl in his arms and spun her around.

"Okay! Come on, onii-chan!" The two kids ran off, laughing down the hall towards Himawari's room.

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Hinata as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We have some alone time now… Good thinking, Hinata-chan." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips as she giggled.

"How about we make a third?" He grinned as Hinata playfully hit his chest.

"Naruto-kun! Come on, we have a box of movies waiting to be put away." She smiled as she made her way to the living room.

Naruto pouted as he trudged behind Hinata. "No fun…"

* * *

"Mama, we finished! All clean!" Boruto and Himawari clammered into the living room hand in hand.

"See? That took only 5 minutes. Come help Papa. He seems to be distracted." Hinata teased.

Naruto was grumbling and mumbling as he pulled out the videotapes lazily. "So hungry… Want food… Ramen is waiting for me… Mmm…"

"Many hands make light work." She smiled as she passed a video to Boruto.

Himawari peered into the box, examining a tape with colorful characters and numbers. She may not know how to read, but Himawari certainly knew her numbers.

"Onii-chan, what does this say?"

"Hmm? Home… Video? Hey, Mama, what is this?"

Hinata took the tape and smiled at Naruto as she finished reading the label. "Oh! Naruto-kun, we found the video tapes!" She passed it over to her absent minded husband. Instantly his eyes lit up once the tape touched his hand.

"Hey! This was when we got our first apartment!" He reached into the box and pulled out another. "This was when I was in the Academy!"

"They're tapes from when Papa and I were younger… And from when you two were just babies." Hinata rested her head on her fist and shook her head. "I thought we lost these when we moved houses…"

"Ooo! Mama, Papa, can we watch them?!" Boruto clung onto his mother's neck. " ** _Please, please, please_**?!"

"I wanna watch, too! Me too!" Himawari began to tear up, seeing that she wasn't being invited to watch as well.

"Can we, Ma? _**Please**_? We can eat dinner and watch the videos. Right, Papa?" Boruto looked over at his father with big pleading eyes.

Naruto stared into the beautiful blue orbs of his children. He just couldn't say no.

"F-fine… Just don't make a mess…" Naruto sighed as the two little ones cheered. Both kids ran to the kitchen to serve themselves.

"Himawari! Don't touch the-"

 _ **CRASH! CLANK!**_

"Bowls…"

Naruto sprang up and rushed towards the bedlam in the kitchen. "Oi! What happened in there?!"

Hinata smiled as she looked through the home videos.

 _"_ _It's nice to be home…"_

* * *

Everyone was settled in, cozy with a bowl in hand. Hinata stood up as she popped a video tape in and sat back as the television began to spring to life.

 ** _"_** ** _Okay, is this working? Sasuke-teme, is this working?!"_** An almost familiar voice screamed from behind the camera. The camera focused in on training grounds seven. Three wooden poles were in the center and trees surrounded the area. A pink haired girl was waving at the lens impishly.

"Hey, that's Sarada's mom! She has a huge forehead…" Boruto noted as he slurped up some noodles. Naruto laughed, causing him to choke on a piece of meat.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, it's working, stupid."**_ Another voice drawled from behind as well. Then another person joined the pink haired girl, though he didn't look at the camera. He had dark, pointy, raven hair and a blue shirt with the Uchiha Fan imprinted on the back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at the television with his chopsticks.

 _ **"**_ _ **Okay, okay. Say hi to the camera!"**_ the familiar voice said.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello, hello, hello!"**_ Sakura smiled. Sasuke shrugged, causing the voice to growl impatiently.

 _ **"**_ _ **Dammit, Sasuke! Say hello and stop being a complete jerk, 'dattebayo!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **This is a waste of time."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Can I see your camera, Naruto?"**_ Sakura asked.

 _ **"**_ _ **Heh, heh… Anything for you, Sakura-chan!"**_ The voice giggled as the camera shook around a bit and went out of focus.

Then, a young Naruto gave a thumbs up at the lense. The familiar orange jacket stood out vibrantly against the tree's dark green leaves.

"Papa! I like your jacket." Himawari grinned at her father. He beamed down at his daughter and turned back to the film.

 _ **"**_ _ **Say something, Naruto!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh! Okay. Uhm… Oh! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage one day, so respect me now!"**_ Younger Naruto poked at the camera lense.

 _ **"**_ _ **Augh, something interesting would've been better… Sasuke-kun, anything you would like to say?"**_ Sakura asked shyly as the camera swerved away from the disappointed Naruto. Sasuke looked behind his shoulder and shook his head, walking away.

The camera then goes black and shows another scene a couple days later. The camera was shaking up and down, and the sound of Naruto huffing and puffing was in the background.

 _ **"**_ _ **Iruka-sensei! Say something to the people! Like how much of a great student I am!"**_

A man with a birthmark that stretched across his nose smiled at the screen. _**"Well, I guess I can say that Naruto is the biggest knucklehead on the planet."**_

The older Naruto scoffed as he stuffed more noodles into his mouth, while the rest of the family giggled.

 _ **"**_ _ **But, he truly is a gifted shinobi. You are destined for great things, Naruto."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Heh, heh! Thanks, Iruka-sensei! Hey can you come with me?!"**_

The camera blacks out again and then focuses on Naruto's back. He was hearing a pair of overalls over a green shirt.

 ** _"What are you doing, baaka?!"_** Iruka cried as he held the camera ** _._** Naruto turned around and a band-aid was over his nose. A piece of gauze was taped to his cheek and he grinned cheesily at the camera.

 _ **"Imma deface the Hokage Monument!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Eh?! Naruto!"**_

Iruka put the camera down and you could hear Naruto cackling as Iruka chased down the boy.

"Eh, heh, heh... " Older Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as his children looked over at him. "Pranks are fun…"

The camera then fast-forwards about a week later. A girl with short dark blue hair and a creamy jacket was facing away from the camera. She was talking with a boy who held a little white puppy in his arms.

 _ **"**_ _ **Oi! Hinata-chan! Say something to the camera! How do you feel about finally being a shinobi?!"**_

The girl turned around and immediately bursted red. **_"N-Naruto-kun?!..."_**

 _ **"**_ _ **Eh? Are you sick, Hinata-chan? You should probably go home and rest!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oi, Naruto! Go away! We don't wanna talk to your silly camera,"**_ Kiba fussed as he pushed the camera away.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey! This was a gift from Iruka-sensei!"**_

The video kept rolling, showing different moments in Naruto's life. Kakashi giving Naruto a lecture about how he should eat healthier, Naruto recording Ichiraku making ramen, Sasuke and Naruto bickering, Shikamaru playing chess with Asuma, Ino and Sakura at the flower shop, a random moment of Lee's eyebrows, Hinata and Neji walking down the street talking.

"Mama, who is that?" Himawari asks.

Hinata smiles knowingly at Naruto. "A very close family member and friend of ours… It's your Uncle Neji."

 _ **"**_ _ **Neji! Hey! Say something to the camera!"**_

Neji scowled at the camera and turned away. **_"Hinata-sama and I are on some very important business. We don't have time to fool around."_** Hinata blushed as she looked away from Naruto.

 _ **"**_ _ **S-sorry…"**_

Once the tape finished, Naruto popped in another. "This one is my favorite." He chuckled as he pressed play.

 _ **"**_ _ **Okay… Are we recording?"**_ Naruto called from the other side.

 _ **"**_ _ **I think so. The camera is blinking red."**_ Hinata smiled as she looked into the lense. Her belly was big and round behind her shirt. A large looming building was behind the pregnant kunoichi.

 _ **"**_ _ **Good! Okay! Well, welcome to our new apartment, family! Isn't my wife just beautiful?!"**_ Naruto zoomed in way too close to Hinata's nose. She laughed as she covered her face with both hands. Naruto laughed as he focused the camera on her ear and then her stomach.

 _ **"**_ _ **Naruto-kun…"**_

He zoomed the camera out and shakily pointed the camera toward himself. _ **"I know. She's mega cute!"**_ He pulled Hinata in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _**"This is where we are gonna live for a while! Together, right?!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, together,"**_ Hinata smiled at her stomach, rubbing the top lazily.

The camera blacks out and starts again inside the old apartment. It was already clean and nearly unpacked. A couple empty boxes were in the corner and Naruto was opening up a new box.

 _ **"**_ _ **Now we see Naruto-kun opening a box. What is inside?"**_ Hinata narrated as she strode over towards Naruto. He looked up and grinned as he held up a baby blanket.

 _ **"Boruto's baby blanket and his clothes. Wait, what's this?"**_ Naruto reached into the box and yanked out a small green jumpsuit. _**"Oh no… I thought I burned this thing?!"**_

Hinata nudged Naruto as he shook his head at the memory. Never again was he gonna let Lee and Gai give his children presents.

Another scene begins with Naruto walking through a tiny kitchen.

 _ **"And this is where Hinata-chan is gonna make deliciousness. And down the hall we have the nursery…"**_ A door opens and the camera scans the room slowly. A little wooden crib is in the corner, glow in the dark stars are pasted up on the walls, a rocking chair with blankets neatly folded, and a bunch of diapers. Baby toys were artfully placed on shelves with many nursery rhyme books.

 _ **"**_ _ **Boruto, this is your new room! Mama and Papa worked extra hard to make it perfect!"**_

Then, far off in the distance, a scream was heard in the next room.

 _ **"**_ _ **Hinata!"**_

The camera jiggles up and down as Naruto bursts into the master bedroom. He sat the camera on the table, showing a very terrified Hinata. She was standing on the bed with a sandal in her hand as Naruto jumped over to her.

 _ **"**_ _ **What's wrong?! Is the baby coming?!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No! There was a spider just now in the corner!"**_ She wagged her sandal over at the other side of the room.

Boruto and Himawari laughed as Hinata blushed in the dark room. Naruto squeezed his wife's hand and smiled. "One of my favorite memories ha, ha."

The camera fast-forwards to a eight month old Boruto and Naruto.

 _ **"Boruto, walk over here to mommy…"**_ Hinata's voice crooned from the camera.

Naruto was kneeling down behind Boruto, his arms out wide as he watched the baby toddle towards his mother.

 _ **"**_ _ **Easy… Easy…"**_ Naruto mumbled, sweat beading from his forehead. Hinata put the camera down, recording little Boruto's feet slowly nudging their way over to Hinata's open arms. Sadly, the child fell over, and Naruto scooped up the crying baby.

 _ **"**_ _ **Awe… so close…"**_ Naruto grumbled on the tape. The older Boruto frowned at his father. "I fell?"

"Yeah… But the next week you walked all the way to your mom without breaking a sweat! Sadly, we didn't record it…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Boruto! Open wide! The choo choo train is coming!"**_ Naruto scooped up a glob of baby food and pointed it toward the baby boy. _**"Choo choo!"**_

The baby shook his head and looked away, avoiding the spoon. Naruto pouted up at Hinata.

 _ **"He won't eat the food…"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **He doesn't seem to like it very much."**_ Hinata looked over at the baby and frowned.

 _ **"Come on, Boruto! It's baby food! It's supposed to taste good! Look! Daddy is gonna eat it!"**_ Naruto grinned as he scooped up another green glob.

 _ **"**_ _ **Uhm, Naruto-kun, I don't think-"**_ Hinata began but he had already sipped the goop down. Instantly, his face changed from happy, to confusion, to horror. He stood up and gagged.

 _ **"What the hell is this made out of?! It's terrible! It's disgusting! I wouldn't even feed this crap to Sasuke…"**_

He ran over to the sink, spitting out the gruesome baby food.

Himawari yawned and leaned against Naruto. "Are you sleepy, Hima-chan? We can always watch the rest later." Naruto ran his fingers through his daughter's dark locs. She shook her head and continued to watch the television.

"Aww… Boruto… It's your first birthday!" Hinata sighed as she hugged her pillow. The baby had finally grown some more blonde hair and his face was a bit more matured. All of Naruto's and Hinata's friends were in the background singing happy birthday.

 _ **"**_ _ **Okay, honey. Blow out the candle!"**_ Hinata zoomed in on Boruto's face as he stared a the flame in awe.

 _ **"**_ _ **Augh! Stupid bee keeps getting in my way!"**_ Naruto on the video complained as he swatted at the insect.

 _ **"**_ _ **You know, Naruto, it's dangerous to be moving around so haphazardly near an open flame,"**_ Shino said.

 _ **"**_ _ **Bah! Dumb bee! Get. Out. My. Way!"**_ Naruto was moving around and squirming so much that he didn't notice he was too close to the candle…

 _ **"**_ _ **Naruto-kun!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Huh? AH! I'M ON FIRE!"**_ Naruto screamed as he ran to find something to extinguish the flame.

Boruto cackled at his father, "Papa, you need to listen to Shino-sensei more."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed Boruto's head. "Be quiet. This next part is another one of my favorites."

The camera was awkwardly faced at Naruto as he tiptoed down the apartment hallway.

 _ **"Hinata and Boruto are in the room right now… She's gonna help him fall asleep!"**_ He whispered, slowly cracking open the door. He zoomed in on Hinata sitting on the rocking chair, rocking the little boy in her arms asleep. The light was dim, and the curtains were wide open, letting the moon shine through the window, illuminating the scene. Hinata's voice was soft and warm as she sang a song about fireflies and fireworks and things that glow at night.

 _ **"Isn't she the best?!"**_ Naruto whispered as he continued recording Hinata. She put the sleeping child into the crib and looked at the door.

 _ **"**_ _ **Naruto-kun?! What are you doing?! That was kinda scary…"**_ She frowned at the camera. Naruto finally entered the room and chuckled softly.

 _ **"**_ _ **Sorry… I wanted to get you putting Boruto to sleep… It's one of my favorite things to watch."**_

The older Hinata looked over at her husband and smiled. He grinned back as he pulled her into his arms.

Naruto looked down at his lap and saw Himawari was fast asleep. She was breathing in and out slowly as a soft snore sounded every so often.

"I guess it's time for bed, huh?" Naruto looked over at Boruto, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to be struggling, fighting another yawn.

"N-no… I can stay up for the last of this video…"

Hinata popped in a different tape. "I like the ones with Himawari as well. Some of my favorites are in those videos."

The camera zoomed in on a dark haired baby, quietly snoozing in her crib. It zoomed out, showing Naruto gazing at the baby with pure adoration in his eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto-kun, let Himawari sleep now."_**

 _ **"**_ _ **But what if she stops breathing?! What if she has a nightmare…"**_ Naruto looks at the camera, his eyes filled with worry.

 _ **"**_ _ **We've been through this before with Boruto. The baby is fine where she is. Let's check up on what our son is doing."**_

The camera pans over to the old nursery and zooms in on two year old Boruto scribbling on the walls in red crayon.

 _ **"**_ _ **Boruto! No!"**_ Naruto cried as he scooped up the toddler. The little one gurgled happily as he patted his father's face, instantly melting Naruto. The camera cuts out and shows Naruto chasing down two children.

 _ **"Boruto! No! Get back here! Eh?! Himari-chan! Those kunai are dangerous! Don't touch those! Oh, no, Boruto! Don't drop another plate!"**_ Hinata's tinkling laughter could be heard in the background among the noise. Naruto stops and pouts at the camera.

 _ **"Put that thing down and help me with these children!"**_

Naruto chuckled as he nuzzled Hinata's cheek. "That was terrible… You leave for thirty minutes and the apartment was nearly destroyed…"

The camera played another scene. Naruto is outside with Himawari, watering the plants. He has her clutched in one arm and in the other he is moving the watering can around.

 _ **"**_ _ **Naruto-kun, have you changed Himawari's diaper?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yeah."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Uhm… did you seal the diaper properly?"**_

Naruto looked over at Hinata confused and then looked down at the smiling baby in his arms. Then he noticed the warm liquid that stained his orange jacket. _**"Oh, no! Himawari-chan…"**_ Naruto cried as he dropped the watering can. He stared at the camera with tears in his eyes. _ **'Hinata…"**_

"Ha, ha! After that, I never watered the plants with a kid in my arms ever again," Naruto sighed as he shook his head. Looking over, he watched Boruto finally doze off and snore loudly.

"Hinata-chan, I think we should tuck our little monsters in," Naruto said, scooping up the little girl in one arm, the little boy in another.

Hinata picked up the bowls and took them to the kitchen as Naruto took the slumbering children to their rooms.

"Hinata, do you wanna do the honors?" He looked over at the doorway where Hinata watched her husband carefully. She smiled softly as she walked over to her little family.

"I'll tuck them in," Hinata said as she pulled up the covers over Boruto. She pecked his forehead and made her way to the room next door. She tucked in Himawari and nuzzled her hair softly.

Naruto was already in the bedroom, changing into some pajamas. He gazed over his bare shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. "My offer _is_ still up, ya know. We can always make a third!"

Hinata giggled as her husband nuzzled her neck lovingly, kissing her face. First her forehead, then her cheeks, her chin, her nose, then her lips. Hinata gazed into her husband's warm blue eyes and sighed.

"I don't think so. Tomorrow is the big day." Hinata went over to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas as well.

Naruto sighed as he pulled a shirt over, "Yeah. My first official day as Hokage." He climbed under the covers and watched Hinata pick her clothes off the floor. "I won't have much time for you and the family…"

Hinata crawled into bed, snuggling closer to the inviting arms of her beloved. "Yeah… But we are very proud of you." She kissed his chin and smiled. "I'm very proud of you."

Naruto grinned as he wrapped Hinata in a cocoon of blankets. "I think we should buy another camcorder. Himawari is at a fun age and Boruto is starting to mature." Hinata closed her eyes and nodded in agreement.

He looked down and smiled, combing his fingers through his wife's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kissed Hinata softly on the lips, reached over, and turned out the lights.

* * *

The End! I know it's kinda rough... But comments are always nice! Any likes... No flames. Just constructive criticism! Thanks so much!


End file.
